


New Years Day, New Years DIE

by jpetrakis



Series: Seblaine Sundays [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Ending, Car Accidents, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpetrakis/pseuds/jpetrakis
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are excited to ring in the new year as a new couple, each thinking of all the adventures they'll experience together. Unfortunately life has other things planned for the two boys as a drunk driver collides with them head-on. Written for Seblaine Sunday.





	New Years Day, New Years DIE

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine are headed to a party when they get into a horrific car accident and die. Literally that's the whole ficlet; I'm sorry.

“I don’t want to go to this party,” Sebastian complained, checking his hair in the visor mirror. “None of your friends even really like me.” He looked over to his boyfriend who was concentrating on the road.

Blaine huffed out an amused laugh. “They’ve barely even had a chance to warm up to you, ‘Bastian; just give them a chance.”

“We just have to stay until after midnight, right? Berry and Gayface are both gonna jizz their pants over the stupid Times Square Ball ringing in the New Year and then the two of us can go back home to uh, christen our budding and new relationship, right?” Sebastian wriggled his eyebrows. Once he caught his boyfriend’s eye, his lip curled up into his signature smirk.

“You’re incorrigible,” Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. “But yes, definitely.”

Sebastian grinned then, satisfied to get another laugh out of the other man. With Blaine keeping his eyes on the road, Sebastian took the opportunity to admire his boyfriend’s profile. He liked his perfectly coiffed hairdo-- not a single hair out of place. Even more so than Blaine’s hair, Sebastian really loved Blaine’s eyes. His eyes were radiantly golden in the light and sometimes they looked like the perfect mixture of syrup and honey that he could just melt right into them.

Blaine glanced over at his staring boyfriend and did a double-take before another giddy laugh left his lips. “What are you staring at? You’re being silly.”

“Maybe. But you’re just so gorgeous; I can’t help myself, B.”

“Stop it,” Blaine blushed.

Sebastian chuckled and nibbled on his bottom lip before speaking again. “I’m really glad you decided to give me a second chance. I’m looking forward to this-- to us-- more than you know.”

Stopping at a red light, Blaine turned to face the other man and he almost looked a bit taken aback before beaming from ear to ear. “Sebastian…”

Even if Blaine had kept his eyes on the road, he wouldn’t have expected the speeding, swerving car to collide the side of his sedan. He wouldn’t have been able to avoid the large pickup truck to send his little car rolling off of the street. The grating sounds of metal scraping and crushing together was so deafening, neither of the boys could hear their own bones breaking with the car toppling over the side of the road.

It was Sebastian who woke up first. The pain in his leg and his side wasn’t overwhelming enough that he couldn’t feel the stinging in his eyes as he blinked them open. His seatbelt had apparently saved his life but he found himself upside-down, strapped to his seat and unable to move. “Bl-Blai--” he coughed as he tried to call out to his boyfriend, not having gathered his surroundings yet as he tried to figure out exactly what had just happened. Carefully turning his head to face the driver’s seat, Sebastian could barely make out the shape of his boyfriend’s form amidst the smoke and red lights flashing from outside the car.

“Sir, don’t move! The fire department is on its way to get you out!” Sebastian turned away from his boyfriend and a paramedic came into view who was crouching down on the ground to maintain eye contact with him. 

“Blaine-- You have to get Blaine out of here!” Sebastian exclaimed, looking back to his boyfriend-- a sharp pain jolted through him as he did so. 

“Sir…”

Sebastian was to the point of tears and he tried to reach over the middle console to coax his boyfriend awake. When his bloodied hand clasped over Blaine’s, he gasped. Blaine’s hand was cold. _Too cold_.

“Blaine, wake up, wake up, wake up…!” Sebastian reached over and shook Blaine’s body, the limp form slumping forward against the steering wheel. “Blaine, the paramedics are here-- they’re going to get us out, you just have to stay awake…”

The sound of his own beating heart was pounding that he heard it in his ears louder than the blaring siren of the approaching fire truck. He held his breath, hoping for the slightest movement or the faintest of breaths coming from his boyfriend.

Blaine remained in his seat, quiet and still.

“ _Please_ …”


End file.
